


Pornstar Lance

by Ryuani



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fisting, I'm Going to Hell, Masturbation, Pornstar Lance, Sex, double fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuani/pseuds/Ryuani
Summary: Literally the title.Lance used to work as a pornstar but space kinda stopped that.





	Pornstar Lance

Even though Lances roommate was Hunk, lance still managed to film his videos.  
Sometimes he would sneak out and go to the place he worked at because the director needed a twink.

Honestly Lance loved his job. He didn't specifically need the money since he was in a scholarship but he knew his mother was working three jobs, Veronica worked at the garrison and his father was a stay at home dad.

Lance would rake in about £1600 for each scene he filmed. It seems like a lot but compared to other actors he was only getting paid the minimum.

Ever since getting launched into space Lance had been very bored.  
He honestly loved having fun sex and doing the weird scenerios. He loved the fact that people were able to get off on him just because he would fake an oragsm or two.  
Lance had tried to get with aliens whenever the castle landed and they had free time. However, since the Nyma incident lance was not aloud to be left alone.

"Shiro, I promise it won't happen again." Lance said. He seen couple of aliens, who knows what their gender was.  
He was hoping that they might want to get involved in some orgy but today was Shiros tune to babysit him.

"We can't risk it Lance. What happnes if this time they were able to get away?" shiro asked, looking down on Lance.

"Allura said this planets peaceful, also do you really want to be stuck with me?" Lance tried hoping that it alter Shiros decision a bit.

Shiro did think for a bit but Lance begging to be left alone was doing things to him.  
He imagined what it would be like if Lance were to beg for something else.

"No. End of discussion. You're not going alone." Shiro slightly raised his voice, voice laced with dominance.

Lance being a professional porn star was able to control himself but i his head, he thought Shiros voice was hot.

Instead, Lance huffed and turned to face away from Shiro, folding his arms over his chest.

Shiro silently sighed, knowing it was pretty harsh to not let Lance do as he pleased when he had the right do do so.

"Lance look at me." He didn't mean to but his voice seems to be doused in command.

Lance stiffened but turned because damn if Shiro doesn't use that voice on him in bed...

"Lance ill give you an hour. Give me a reason to trust you again. If you're back before then. We'll have a team discussion." He bargained.

The incident was only a couple of months ago and no other aliens have tried any similar stunts Nyma and Rolo did.  
Maybe it was time to be fair and let Lance have his freedom.

"I promise. I'll keep my comms on if that's also any help." Lance said.

"That's a good idea. Okay, but if you come back late, the team including me will have no choice but to watch your every step." Shiro said, once again his voice this time laced with a teasing threat.

Lance took off in the direction of the five aliens, immediately able to strike a conversation with them.

Shiro watched Lance as one of the aluend led him and the others inside a brightly lit building.  
He no idea what the building was but he should trust Lance. Shiro walked away into the direction of the others.

"Where's Lance?" Pidge asked.

"Don't tell me he wondered off again. I swear to fucking God." Keith swore, his face showing anger but also worry.

"Shiro. Explain please." Allura demanded.

"Well I thought it was unfair for Lance. After all there hasn't been any problems since Nyma. It was months ago." he started.

"Okay... And.." Hunk continued.

"I thought it was time to let Lance have his freedom. I have him an hour and if he was becak before then, it should be okay to let Lance have his fun."

"thats makes sense." Pidge said.  
"it was a bit unfair, we should be able to trust him. He our teammate."

"Hes our friend." Keith replaced.

"He has his comm on so if there was any trouble he should be able to let us know."

_____

"Man. I didn't know this was a porn industry." Lance spoke to one of the aliens.

"yes." the alien said leading Lance to a room.  
"as your earth term suggest, we specialise in filming sexual intercourses for everybodys entertainment."

"In Earth we call them pornstars. I used to be one and I would like to film one with all of you." Lance suggested.

"I see. Well you start by stripping and getting into these garments." the alien said.

"Well if in going to be screaming names, can I know yours?" lance took the fabric form their delicate scale fingers.

"Lirphine"

More aliens entered the room and Lirphine introduced them to Lance.

"As you said, we are going to be filing an orgy. This is Galaph."

Galaph nodded towards Lance to whixh Lance smiled to.

"Xyna." they took one of Lance's hand and placed a peck at his knuckles.

"pleasure." they said.

Lance smiled. "you too"

"and Fern." Lance looked at the aligned surprised because Fern was such a normal sounding name.

Fern greeted Lance, as he did too.

Another alien signaled to the group, whixh he assumed meant start. They faced the camera like object towrds them as Galaph pushed down Lance on to his back.

It turns out these aliens don't use scripts and would rather film naturally.  
Lance didnt see think it was a bug deal. It's not like he hasn't winged it before.

Galaph opened Lance's legs, the sheer lilac fabric sliding down his thighs.

Xyna perched on top of Lance's chest, stroking their... Cock? There was already pre cum, a transparent pinks. It looked thicker than normal semen.

Xyna gestured for lance to open his mouth. As he did, the dick plunged deep into his throat.  
The alien moaned deeply, thrusting slowly into the hot cavern.

Fern and Lirphine were doing their own things, Lance noticed.

Lancw took a gasped slightly as he felt something prodding and poking at his hole. He couldn't see past the alpines body slowly fucking his mouth but he wasn't complaining.

Galaph stretched Lance with their tongue, their tongue larger than a humans. The muscles stretched Lance and prepared him for what was next.

They pulled their penises out, plunging both of them into the hole.  
Earning a hum from Lance.

He closed his eyes, humming as he felt the ducks indie of him move at a steady pace. The hums sending a delightful vibration through the dick of Xyna.  
This caused them to ejaculate, Lance surprised but willing he swallowed the load, continuing to suck the cock.

Xyna pulled off, stroking the length a bit before it released a decent amount over Lance's face and neck.

_____

The aliens provided Lance with a shower to clean himself with and gave Lance his uniform back.

Lirphine had said that they cleaned his suit and would also let Lance keep the sheer lilac robe thing.

Lance was happy about that. He was also happy to say that he still had about 5 minutes to spare.

Lance thanked the aliens for a wonderful experience and jogged towards his beautiful blue.

He spoke into his comm. "Hey shiro. I'm back and I'm with blue."

"Okay. We're packing supplies into the castle and we need all the help."

Lance nodded, knowing that Shiro would be able to see. "coming."

"Wow. I didn't think you were going to make it." Keith teased.

"Shut it mullet. I'm good with curfews." Lance retorted.

"Sure." Pidge said.

"I really am. Hunk tell em." Lance etunred towards his best friend.

"its true. His mother would have hit him with her ultimate weapon if he was ever late." Hunk chuckled. Remembering the time Lance came home with hunk two minutes late. All of a sudden he saw a flip flop fly with amazing acuracy and hitting Lance right in the cheek.

"it's also probably how Lance is so good a aiming." Hunk fit in.

"God Hunk don't remind me. When I get home I swear she's going to have an army of chanclas ready for me." Lancw said, bending to pick up a box that was probably filled with food supplies. 

Hunk chuckled though as exaggerating Lance sounded, Lance's mother did seem capable of that.

_____

When Lance finished his shower, he decided that he felt fancy and put i that lilac robe.

The rove fell delicately off his body.the fabric was really sheer so you could see everything underneath.  
Lance didn't care though as he was a very confident person and was proud of his body, despite the massive star like scar on his back.

Lance was about to applie the face mask solution when a knock on his door was hear.  
He waited, hoping the person would think Lance was asleep and would leave.

That wasn't the case though.  
"Lance." it was Shiro.  
"I know you're awake. It's still pretty early.

Lance sighed. He liked Shiro but, to interput his routine? Shame on him.

Lance pressed his hand to the panel and the door opened with a satisfyingly hiss.

" To what do I oww the pleasure." He teased.

"er.. I- I want to talk to you bout something." Shiro stuttered. Seeing Lance in such clothing made his stomach flip.

Lance was wearing underwear of course but that did nothing to calm the heat that raced to his crotch.

Shiros eye was drawn to the gleaming jewellery at Lance's chest and belly button.

Lance coughed. "Eyes up here mister." Lance joked.  
"As much as I like the attention, I was about to be very busy so can you make this quick?"

"er yes. Yeah sorry." Shiro took a moment to calm himself even though he was sporting an almost half hard on. "Can I come in?"

Lance moved aside letting Shiro by.  
The both sat on Lance's bed.

"So I heard some noises through the comms earlier." shiro started.

Lance's faces showed confusion, hinting for Shiro to continue.

"when you left, I heard some heavy breathing and groans." He elaborated.

"Ahh. I see. And..." Lance pushed.

"Did you get hurt or something?"

"Or something." Lance replied.  
"honselty it was nothing. I din get hurt or any thing."

"Oh... Then what was it?" Shiro asked. It wasn't like Shiro was an innocent person but he was confused as to why Lance would make such beautiful sounds like that.

Lance didn't seem like the person to indulge in activities like that.

"You'll find out eventually. Maybe in the mind meld we're doing tomorrow." Lance teased. The way Lance spoke sounded very natural as if hes used this tone before.

"Now can you leave. I was going to out my face mask on and sleep. I'll talk to you about it soon but right now don't worry." Lance said, standing up to grab the bowl with the pastel red paste.

Shiro nodded, leaving the room with a full hard on. He couldn't trust his voice, fearing he might say some questionable things.

After breakfast Allura ordered them to be at the training deck a prepare for the mind meld.

The group sat in a circle, the head bands already on.

Lance wasn't really nervous that th . Team might find out what Lance uses to do but he was afraid they might see him differently.  
He breathed in before diving into the minds of each other.

They could here Allura vouce in the background. They were to think about a time when tree truly had fun, an experience you'll never forget.

Hunk started them off. It was when he entered a cooking show. He had been on the telly. Hunk was super nervous, throwing up a couple of times before he actually started.

It was one of those cooking shows that had tones of episodes and challenges, were the loser leaves.

Hunk had been so ecstatic when he won, the judges flabbergasted that an eleven year old could muster up a five course meal in under three hours, and to top that Hunk made the food taste really good while the presentation was amazing.

Next was Keith, it was the time he finaly beat Shiro at racing. He still couldn't do that thing where Shiro would ride off the cliff but he still beat Shiro to the cliff.  
Keith definitely earned his bragging rights and used every chance he could get to bring up the fact that Shiro lost to him.

Pidge's memory was a funny one. It was a time when Matt won some science fair and it required for him to make a speech. At the time both matt and Pidge looked practically like identical twins.  
The day of Matt speech, he cight the flu and begged Pidge to do his speech.

Pidge of course refused but after revealing that Matt held some dirt against Pidge she grumbled and accepted the role.  
Pidg wasn't going down with a fight though, so as she entered the stage she deliberately tripped over the step earing a few laughs from the audience.  
As she spoke, she purposely stuttered and fumbled over her words, the audience laughing and giving pitty towards 'Matt'

Matt gained a reputation that day.

It was Shiros turn next and his fun unforgettable memory seemed to be the time he and Pidge were on the canoo. Shiro thought it was peaceful as the sloth like alien paddled the boat towards the green lion.  
It had been a while since he had some peace and quiet, the friendly sound of Pidge's voice.  
It was also a while since he saw nature and smelling the fresh plants and river.  
He truly felt at ease and he did enjoy the ride while it lasted.

It was Lance's turn. Lance did try to think of a time with his family but he couldn't lie, he already did last night with Shiro and eve since he felt dirty and and uncomfortable.  
The memory was a time when a garrison student and him snuck out to the bar.  
It was also the time he started to film. 

They were both old enough to drink, thus getting completely wasted.  
Honestly Lance was surprised that he could actually remember this clearly.

The student, James and him got a room upstairs. They made out for a bit before James made a suggestion which Lance was totally on board with.

James placed his phone on a dresser, the setting on video.

Lance had a lot of fun at that time, he like the feeling of getting dicked down and being controlled. He liked the feeling of being watched.

James promised he won't post the video and he was true to his words.  
When Lance turned 18 he applied and was now working as an adult performer.

The meld finished with everyone staring at Lance.

"James?" keith said. "Really?" Keith tone seemed to insult Lance, suggesting that Lance's taste in guys was horrendous.

"Excuse you but he was great, you saw his dick. Don't tell me you wouldntve." Lance said to Keith, reliefed that Keith didn't sound disgusted for the reason Lance thought.

"okay yeah his dick looks really good but seriously? Didn't he bully you when you were younger?"

"we where drun- wait I thought you didn't remember me?" lance accused.

"Minor details. But seriously.. You could've had anyone and you still picked him."

"To be fair, I've had one night stands with every guy in our dorm, obviously not including you, Hunk or pidge." Lance spoke, although his statement did make sense despite the ridiculous topic. "I was just giving James his fair share." He said nonchalantly.

"What?!!" Shiro interrupted.  
"What do you mean one night stands? Arent you a little young?"

"I was 16 at the time, it's perfectly legal. Also sex is great, I will literally do it if the person or persons agreed. I'm not picky." Lance explained.

"So you're telling me that I could have my dick in you right now and you wouldve went with it." Shiro slipped.

Eveyone now knew, they all knew what his intentions with Lance were now.

Shiro blushed a furious shade of red, hoping that death could take him right here, right now.  
He can't belive he just said that to Lance and in front of the team as well.

"I did say that. Keep up Shiro."

Shiro blushed heavily while the others just stared at Lance like he'd grown two heads. 

"One question." Pidge interrupted. "I saw you sign up for something and on the sheet it had a companies logo on it. It looked familiar..." she trailed her last sentence.

"Thats because I was applying as an adult performer. You know, a pornstar." Lance campy said. He could understand why they would be surprised but it was literally just a job in the entertainment business. 

"YOU'RE A WHAT!?" she and Hunk shrieked. Then Pidge muttered. "I know the logo now. I've seen it in Matts tabs on his laptop." 

"Oh wow. I really thought you were a cherry boy,turns out you have game." Keith said. Lance stuck his tongue out a made some comment about how Keith can go fuck himself. It was all playful banter though. 

Shiros brain was clouded with the new information he found out bout Lance.   
Lance, who seemed so innocent and pure was actually tainted. Not in a bad way but Shiro always thought that Lance seemed the kind of person who would get awkward, obvious boners if a girl was within a meter of him. Turns out that's just Shiro and the girl is Lance. 

While Lance was explaining to Coran and Allura, Shiro left and power walked to his room.   
He was a sporting a raging hard on and he needed some relief now. 

He made it towards his room, checking his door three time making sure that it is in fact locked.   
His breathing even out as he sat in the edge of his bed. 

Shiro bit his bottom lip as he palmed himself through the fabric of his jeans. Moaning at the satisfying force upon his poor cock. 

He stripped himself of his shirt, throwing it to some unknown area in his room. He lifted his hips just enough to shimmy out of his jeans, feeling more tight than normal. 

Shiro groaned as he felt some release in pressure, but his dick was still contained in his boxer briefs.   
He was really impatient, truly. 

Instead of pulling his underwear off, he slipped his hand through the space on the fabric, pulling his cock through the hole.   
He held the base of his length for a bit as the cool air bit the head. 

The head was a raging red, glistening in precum and sweat. Some of the cum had already started to dribble down the length, stopping at where his hand was. 

He slowly moved his hand, pumping the cock. Shiro moaned, imagining that it was Lance's delicate, experienced hands. 

The way Lance's long fingers would wrap around his width, tightening his hold occasionally.   
The way Lance would look up into Shiro eyes first, lick his lips before leaning towards the tip. 

Shiro groaned louder, breathing heavily.   
He thought about the way Lance would swirl his tongue and lap up any excess cum before engulfing the head. Lance would start sliding south slowly, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked.   
Lance's lips would reach the base, his nose tickling the hairs. 

Shiro was almost at his climax before a loud knocking interrupted him.   
He panicked, hastily throwing his t shirt on and buckling his jeans on.   
Using his blanket he swiped the sweat from his face, and after that he deemed himself decent enough for the person behind the door. 

The door opened revealing Lance would stood with his hand raised about to knock again. "Finally. I had to knock four times before you answered."

four times?   
Shiro thought.   
Was he really so focused on what Lance's face would look like when sucking dick, that he managed to tune out his surroundings. 

"Er.. Sorry?" Shiro replied, more of a question than a statement.   
"I was... Working out." he lied. 

"I can see that. Your face looks red and sweaty." Lance observed. 

Shiro mentally scolded himself. That fact Lance was able to tell, though that was probably Shiros fault as he didn't really check before. 

"Yeah, I was doing a few press ups and I was so focused. Anyway, can I help you?" Shiro asked, hoping to divert the previous topic of conversation away. 

"I wanted to ask if you were... Fine with me." Lance paused. "You know because I'm a pornstar and all." Lance twidled with his thumbs.

Shiro nodded, letting Lance continue. 

"You kinda left abruptly and I was wondering. Are your uncomfortable now?" 

Shiro seemed surprised. Though it did seem like that. 

"No, No no. I'm not." he frantically said. "Honestly, what you did will not change the way I or we think about you." Shiro apologised."Im sorry if it seemed that way. I just left because there was something I needed to do."   
He didn't technically lie but he was ashamed to say that he left because Lance gave him a boner.

"Oh I see. Sorry its just I was scared that everyone was going to be weirded out." he sighed. "Turns out the rest of the team are pretty interested and keep asking me questions." Lance chuckled, placing a smile on his face. 

Lances face dropped slightly all of a sudden. His eyes became interested in the space between his bare feet.   
"I don't know what I would've done if you hated me." Lance whispered. 

"Shiro. I'm so glad you don't hate me." Lance choked back a tear. 

Shiro engulfed Lance into a hug, speaking encouraging words. 

"Lance, I will never hate you. Its actually the opposite." Shiro confessed. 

Lance leaned back a bit. "What?.."

"I like you Lance. I like you alot."

Lance suddenly felt the urge to devour Shiros lips. He wrapped his arms around Shiros neck, pulling him down. 

The kiss was impatient and messy. Teeth clacked and tongues got lost in each other.   
Shiro pulled Lance into his room, as the door shut he made sure it was locked.   
He hiked Lance up against the wall, which Lance immediately wrap his legs around Shiros waist. 

Lance fisted shiros shirt, tying to pull Shiro more closer if it was even possible.  
He moaned into the kiss, sending vibrations. 

They pulled away for breath and stared into each others lust fallen eyes.   
Lance's eyes were hooded as he stared down upon Shiro staring into his grey eyes.   
Shiro focused on the lips on Lance's face. They gleamed in saliva and were bright red from hiw swollen it was. 

"Shiro. I want your dick in me now." Lance demanded a little out of breath. 

Shiro grasped Lance's thighs more firmly before moving him to the floor on his back, honking Lances legs to his sides as he trailed kisses up his neck.   
They made quick work with their clothes. 

Shiro stared as he saw Lance's body. Lance with clothes on may look like the twinkiest twig. The long sleeved baseball shirt made Lance's arm look like noodles.   
The jeans he wore made Lance's longs legs look like glow sticks that could be easily snapped. 

But no. Underneath all that was a built body. Toned abs and chest. In fact everything was toned. 

As shiro raked his eyes along the body he noticed that the piercings changes. Lance changed them to a purple colour that seemed to shift to blue under lights. 

"Like what you see?" Lance teasingly smirked.   
Although lance seemed to be getting his fair share.   
Shiro was ripped like really fucking ripped.   
His pecs bulged out and underneath that were clear defined abs only a body builder can muster. AND underneath THAT was the biggest cock he's ever seen. 

It was already hard which Lance was confused by because usually it shouldn't be that hard yet.   
Wait. 

"Did you leave to jack off?" Lance asked, giggling. 

Shiro blushed an looked to his side. 

Lance took another look at his dick, noticing how angry it looked. Almost suffering as if it hadn't released yet. 

"I interrupted you didn't I?" Lance sat up, grasping the cock.   
"you were almost finished, weren't you?" Lance teased, almost like he was speaking to the cock itself. 

"I'll make it up to." Lance managed to make them switch places, the move was so smooth. 

Now with Shiro on his back Lance crawled on top.  
Lance seems to be lost I thought for a second before he turned around, bare ass facing Shiro now.

Shiro stared at the winking hole in front of him.   
It didn't look particularly tight or anything, it looked as if it was used not too long ago.   
Though Shiro could imagined the amount of dicks and objects that been in there, Shiro hoping that he'll be the last. 

Shiros hands both took a cheek each, spreading them wide. He blew cool air onto the ring of muscle before plunging a tongue in there. 

Lance keened, arching his back. Shiro only realising that Lance hadn't made that much of a reaction yet until now. 

He knew Lance was used to things like this so we wanted to make an impact. 

Lance was already deep throating the monster cock beneath him. He felt the head hit the back of his throat as he bobbed his head each time.   
He arched his back, not expecting that Shiro would try and eat him out first. 

He wasn't complaining though but Shiro would have to do a lot more than stick a tongue in his hole.   
Lance liked Shiro but he wanted to see what Shiro would try to get him to make a reaction. 

Lance would've liked it if Shiro was a bit more dominant, using his commanding voice more. But Shiro has been quiet, only making grunts and moans as Lance sucked. 

Lance breathed in when he felt the cold metal fingers invade his hole. It felt nice to feel somethubg cool. 

"No lube? Kinky." Lance joked. 

"I want to go in raw and dry." Shiro said. Adding a third finger in. 

Lance hummed, excited to see what Shiro planned.   
He continued to suck his dick but that didn't last long as Shiro busted his load.   
The juices invaded his taste buds. He was already accustomed to the taste of cum as he was more of a swallower.   
The liquid was thick and ran smoothly down his throat as he swallowed. 

He licked his lips, smacking them when he was done. 

He turned back to look over his shoulder to see Shiro was completely undone.   
It seemed his release made him more relaxed,which was good because now Shiro could focus. 

Using his strength, he lifted Lance onto his so Lance's bottom hung nearly off.   
He used one of his arms and pushed Lance's leg down so he folded in half. 

Lance was grateful he was flexible or otherwise he would be in agony.   
Lance used his hand so he could keep his other leg down. 

Stretching his head as tried to see what Shiro was doing.   
He noticed that Shiro had four fingers in, fucking him to the knuckled. 

Shiro spat a glob of saliva on the already gaping hole before trying to fit his thumb in.   
Shiro paused a bit to look at the breathless state of Lance. 

Lance stared as he saw what Shiro was trying to do. He's only been fisted once or twice but he wanted to wait to see what else Shiro was going to do.

Shiro began to move again, only wiggling his hand before it started to shift. He time he pushed forward, the fist went deeper and deeper until he was wrist deep.   
Lance finally made some sort of reaction as he breathed in and moaned quietly.

"You ever been double penetrated before?" Shiro asked. 

"Yes, it's actually common with twinks like me." Lance said, panting through his sentences. 

"Good." Shiro then took his other hand off Lance's leg, telling Lance silently to hold it back. 

With his free hand he rubbed the muscles each time the fist moved. He noticed that Lance's cock was finally getting harder, he was sporting a half but he could see it was almost curving to the side as it hit his abdomen. 

Shiro wiggled a finger in along with the fist. Lance gasping as he felt the stretch and the fingers inside brushing his prostate. 

Now this was a new experience. He's been double penetrated before, he's had multiple toys pushed inside there but the Shiro trying to double fist him was a new feeling. 

At this point Shiro managed to get two more fingers inside making Lance suck in more air. Lance tilted his head back, his eyes closing as he felt the pleasure from Shiros hands. 

He hummed, moaning. "Shiroooo, just push it in. I-Fuck. I'm not fragile dammit." He swore. 

Shiro hesitated, he didn't want to hurt Lance. After all he was only using spit.   
Lance stared at him expectantly.   
Shiro caved in before shoving the rest of his fingers in, dangling a bit of spit above the area. 

Shiro now had two fists nestled deep inside of Lance, he brushed his walls as he moved his hands.   
There wasn't much room to move but the slightest action had Lance over the edge. 

"Shiro... Your dick. Please?" Lance begged. 

Shiro chuckled, after everything Lance still thirst after his dick. 

"Kiss me Shiro." Lance moaned out. 

Moving awkwardly, Shiro manged to lean over and place a sloppy kiss. They're lips moved unsynchronised, making the kissy sounds as they sucked face. 

As Shiro sucked on Lance's bottom lip, Lance didn't realise Shiro pulled his fists out and replaced it with a dick. 

When Shiro moved away he was confused as to why Shiro began to move his hips.   
Lance soon realised as Shiro snapped his hips forward, the tip hitting his prostate violently. 

"Aggh. Faster.." he begged. 

Shiro obliged, placing his strong hands on Lance's Thighs giving them a good squeeze. He leaned forward as he pressed in, leaning the majority of his weight onto Lance while Lance's legs continued to be pushed. 

Lance ended up just placing his ankles behind his head, watching as Shiro cock moved in and out of him at an inhumane pace. 

Shiro snapped his hips at an angle, trying to dig in deeper hitting Lance in the right spot, pounding in to it. 

The way Lance's voice would sing now as Shiro slowly ripped him apart, Shiro felt proud when Lance was finally making those desperate moans. 

Lance's legs soon got tired behind his neck, nothing stopping his legs as the forced themselves out of lock. He instead wrapped his legs around Shiros torso, pulling him in.   
The sudden force pushed shiro forward, causing Lamce draw out a long groan.   
Shiros hands were placed at either side of Lance's head, stopping him from falling any further. 

They both noticed how close they, shiros cock fully sheathed inside Lance.   
Their hot breaths could be felt as they stared into each others eyes despite the dimness in the room. 

"Well hello there." Lance smirked. 

Caught of guard by the casule tone, he blushed as if he was a blushing virgin. 

"um..." he was at a lost for words. 

Lance chuckled at Shiros sudden awkwardness, so Lance moved his hips.   
If Shiro was too stunned the Lance will do it himself. 

Shiro felt the tight walls of Lance slide along his length, he wasn't even moving.   
He them realised it was Lance.   
He could feel Lance using his ass back, the friction making Shiro closer to climax. 

"I'm close Lance." he said. 

"Hmm, me too. Let's hurry this then, shall we?" No response came from Shiro other than a harsh snap of his hips, driving his dick in further.  
Held Lance's wrists above his head as he own face was in close proximity of Lance's. 

Lance leaned up as he reached the lips of Shiro, swiping his tongue across Shiros bottom lip.   
He drove his tongue, edging Shiro to do the same.

Shiro then moved his head more down, his lips brushing the jawline of Lance's, a ghostly breath traced the skin. The little, teasing kisses Shiro left on his neck and jaw sent shivers down Lance's spine, causing him to clamp down on Shiro. 

Shiro, who had no control anymore released for the second time.   
Lance felt the moment Shiros load released, he felt it press agisnt his prostate.   
Lance continued to clamp down on Shiro, milking him for its worth. 

Shiro freed Lance's wrist and wrapped his prosthetic around Lances surprisingly impressive cock,squeezing the base with appropriate strength

The sudden contact has Lance keening, as he came right there. The liquid sprayed in ropes all over his stomach and shiros hand.

_____

20 minutes later and a soothing shower. Lance layed with Shiro in his bed.   
His head was pressed against the pecs, nearly dozing to sleep as Shiro carded his fingers almond Lance's damp hair. 

"Lance..." Shiros after sex voice rung. 

"mmm" Lance replied. 

"If we get the chance..." Shiro paused, looking for words to say.  
"C- Can I take you out?" Shiro asked, almost a whisper. 

"take me out? Where?" Lance responded, he tilted his head up so he could look at Shiro. Noticing the red blush Shiro was sporting. 

"On a date. I want to take you out on a date." He stated firmly. 

Lance looked at Shiro as if he was waying cons and pros.   
"Sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I like you and I think this is a good way to get to. Know eachother." 

"Oh. That's... Pretty sweet. Okay yeah." Shiro agreed.   
He asked once more. "When we get the chance.?"

"When we get the chance." Lance confirmed.


End file.
